Three Scarves
by FlaraStardust
Summary: I base this story on the game, Pokemon Platinum, even though I actually do Haughtyshipping instead of Twinleafshipping. I didn't feel like describing Platina's mansion and stuff. So this story does, uh, I think Scarfshipping. Hope you enjoy! Help Dawn choose the choices that she needs to make at the end of each chapter!


**I think this site needs a little more Haughtyshipping and Twinleafshipping! I'm gonna give my best shot at writing my own!**

* * *

><p>"Dawn! Wake up honey!" A voice rang out through my bedroom door. And no, that annoying voice is not my little sibling or anything. It's my Mom.<p>

I sat up in my bed, stretching and yawning. I looked at my watch on my dresser. 6:24 A.M. Why do I have to be up so early?

I pushed aside my blanket and sat on the side of my bed. I tried to wipe the sleep away from my tired eyes. Is today supposed to be some special occasion?

I looked out the window near my bed. The brilliant sunlight filtered in through the crystal glass and the branches of oak trees swayed gently in the breeze. It was a beautiful morning.

"Mom! Why did you *yawn* wake me up so early?" I yelled. Ugh, I wish Piplup could wake me up. Even if he did spray freezing cold water on me, at least he would wake me up at around 8:00.

I looked around my room. Where in the world was Piplup anyways? Piplup was normally asleep on the rug.

I stood up and looked around the room. I checked under my bed, dug in my bag (I usually keep some of my Pokémon in their poke balls there.), and opened the drawers of my dresser. He was nowhere to be found.

I sighed. He is so mischievous. I decided to give up the search and go take a shower.

I stepped out the bathroom, glancing back at the mirror to take one last look to see if I was presentable. Perfect.

I adjusted my bright red scarf around my neck and flipped both ends over my shoulders. I was wearing my usual outfit. It was black dress with a frilly rose pink end.

I walked down the stairs, following the smell of scrambled eggs and toast. When I reached the bottom, I could see Piplup on the carpet in the living room watching TV.

I tiptoed across the room and snuck up behind him. I grabbed and hugged him from behind, startling him. He let out a squeak of surprise and turned his cute little face to face mine.

"Pip-lup!" He squeaked. Aww. He was just so adorable. He nuzzled me in the neck. His feet wiggled wildly in the air.

"Good morning Piplup!" I giggled. I set him down on the ground. "Why aren't asleep in my bedroom this morning?" I planted my hands on my hips. He's been down here every morning for the last week.

Piplup pointed a flipper at the TV. Ah, that's the cause. It's that show, "Pokémon Parties". Piplup is so addicted to that show. The people on it throw all kinds of Pokémon themed parties.

I shook my head in disbelief. Right now on the screen was apparently a party with a 'Piplup Theme'. There was cake with a picture of Piplup and blue frosting. A piñata that looked like Piplup hang farther away from the party table.

"Well I'll just let you watch your show." I walked towards the dining room and spot Mom opening the fridge. She took out a carton of orange juice.

"Hey, Mom? Why am I up so early?" I sat down in my chair. Mom set down a hot plate of scrambled eggs with two pieces of toast.

"I checked the mail box this morning and I found that you got some mail."

She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured orange juice in it. I stared at the orange liquid sloshing inside the shiny glass.

"Well, is it that important that I have to be awake at this time?" I grumbled. I never get any mail.

My mom shot me a warning look. Whoops, shouldn't act all smart around her. "Honey, it's from Lucas. I thought maybe you should read it just in case if it's urgent."

_What? Why would Lucas write me a letter? _My cheeks instantly felt warm. That certainly snapped me out of my grumpy mood.

I dived into my plate of eggs. "Can I open the envelope now please?" I said through a full mouth. I gulped down my glass of OJ.

Mom walked over to the fridge and reached for the top. She retrieved a white envelope. "After you're finished with your breakfast." She promised, waving the envelope around.

"Done." Mom turned around and gasped when she saw my plate polished.

"My Dawn, you eat pretty fast. Well, I have to keep my word." She placed the envelope down on the table. I rolled my eyes. _Or you just took a pretty long time to fetch the mail. Geez, I don't think she realized she was dancing to the music from the radio while trying to fry some bacon for herself. That gave me an extra three minutes to eat. _

I pushed my plate aside and carefully tore open the envelope. It had a Pikachu stamp on the front. I opened the letter that was folded into thirds and read it.

_Dear Dawn,_

_I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over to my house in Sandgem town with Piplup because Turtwig really misses him. He already got to play with Chimchar a couple days ago. Him and Piplup certainly have a strong bond. So it's pretty much like a play date._

_ You can come over today and that's totally fine. No rush. Anytime of the day is okay with me. Hope you're having a nice day in Twinleaf._

_ It's been a while since I got to talk to you from our journey. I'm looking forward to seeing you. And Piplup, ha-ha. _

_Your Friend,_

_ Lucas_

_P.S. Tell Barry that I am mailing him this comic book he wanted. Barry wasn't able to go out and buy it so I got it for him. Tell him that he owes me some Poke dollars for that. Thanks!_

I guess Piplup is getting a bit lonely even though he has my other Pokémon to keep him company. It's about time that he gets to see Turtwig too.

Plus, Lucas is practically inviting _me_ over too. Does that mean he… No. Shouldn't think about that. Just because a boy is inviting you over, doesn't me he likes you.

Although Lucas is kind of cute. I mean, me and him are almost like twins since we both dress almost like each other. But I don't know if I like him in that way yet. I mean, we're just good friends.

"Dawn, I found this comic book in the mail." My mom's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

She came over to the table, examining the comic book cover. "It says 'To Barry, From Lucas' Dawn. I think the mailman must've mixed up some of the mail again." She let out a sigh and handed me the comic book.

I looked up at her from my seat. She looks a bit tired today. Her face looks older even though she is pretty young.

I took the comic book from her lingering hands and looked at the cover. It's another super hero comic book. It looks like I'm going to have to give this to Barry. He lives in my neighborhood so it won't take much time to get to his house. Hopefully he's home.

That's give me another chance to see him again! Yay! Oh, what the heck am I thinking? Is it possible that I like both of my best friends?!

Me and Barry have been best friends ever since, I don't know, pretty much forever! We've always gone down to Lake Verity to explore and try to look for some Pokemon.

He's very hyper and stubborn. He's always rushing off, ready for adventure. He has lots of determination. Lucas on the other hand, is the opposite. He's cool and calm and takes things pretty steady. But sometimes he can get spacey. Barry's a little more serious than he is, but at the same time can be a little childish. Barry and I met Lucas when Barry's stupid mind wanted to go in the tall grass to find Prof. Rowan so we could get our own Pokemon.

I am just so confused on whom I actually have feelings for… They're both cute. Ugh, boys can be such a headache.

At that moment, I hear the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" I shouted and ran to the door. I wonder who it could be.

I clasp my hand over the handle, the coolness absorbing into my warm hand and turned it. The door swung open and on our steps was… Barry!

"It took you a while to open the door!" He looked at his watch. "I'm gonna have to fine you." I just shook my head. It was just regular old Barry

"Just kidding Dawn, how're you doing this morning?" He asked and shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

"Fine, come in Barry." I opened the door wider and waved him in. "Thanks." He gave me a pearly white grin.

He stepped inside. My mom poked her head out of the kitchen. "Oh hello Barry! What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to ask Dawn something." He turned his head to look at me and smiled. I could feel my face heat up again. He…wanted to ask me something?

"Well, while you're at it, would you like some bacon?" She came out with a dish of sizzling bacon with a helping of eggs.

"I would totally love some! Thanks, I hadn't had breakfast yet." He sat in the chair next to mine. He patted my chair and looked at me, asking if I wanted to come sit down.

I gave a gulp and walked over to him. This was all so sudden. At least I didn't have to come over to his house. Oh, yes! I still have to give him that comic book.

I sat down in my chair and stared at the table cloth, hearing Barry chew his breakfast. He swallowed and turned his head to look at me.

"So, uh, Dawn? I was thinking…" He started. He ran a hand through his spikey blonde hair. I love it when he does that.

"Would you want to, um, come meet me at…" He stammered. Is it just me or is he blushing? My heart started to race.

"Want to meet up at the park? We could have a picnic there!" He finally blurted. He looked down at his plate, not wanting to see my reaction.

That really startled me. Is he… is he asking me out? On a date?! My day just went from bad to totally awesome! His thigh was touching my knee a little and I feel like maybe I should move it. But, it seems like he's content with my knee touching him.

"Wow Barry, I uh, don't know yet. I think I would love to, but is it okay if I have some time to think about it?" I barely said that above a whisper. I was so shocked.

"Sure, sure! I was hoping we can meet at around noon for lunch. So you have plenty of time to think about it! It's fine if you, uh, don't wanna go." He leaned back in his chair, the pink in his cheeks faded a bit.

"I want to ask you one question." I stared at his orange eyes. They look like the sun setting just above the horizon.

Barry shrugged. "Sure, go ahead." I gave another gulp, hoping I was asking the right thing to say.

"Are you asking me out? Like, on a-" I paused. _So… nervous!_ "…date?" I peeped.

"Uh, no, I mean, yes! I mean-" Barry looked really flustered. I put a finger on his lip, quieting him. That made him turn as red as a Cheri Berry. Where did I find the nerve to do that?

"It's okay Barry. I think I know the answer." I laughed softly. He me a small smile.

"Oh, before I forget…" I reached down under the table. "I wanted to give you this." I handed Barry the comic book.

"Wow, Dawn! You… you got this… for me? How did you know I wanted this?" He looked genuinely happy.

I shook my head. "It's from Lucas. He was mailing it to your house, but the mailman made a mistake and my mom found it in our mailbox." I actually wish that comic book was from me.

"Oh, of course! Silly me!" He placed a hand on his neck, laughing nervously.

"Lucas also said you owe him some money for that." I pointed at the book in his hands.

"I'll give it to him now then! I spent enough time here!" He pushed his chair back and started for the door.

"I'll see you later Dawn! You better come or else I'll have to fine you!" I gave me a goof grin and waved, the comic book in his hand. He walked out the door, leaving it open.

I ran to the door, watching him cast the trail of dust he left behind as he ran to his house. I stood there, just watching until he came to a stop at the door of his house. He turned around to look at my house and I quickly shut the door.

I leaned against the door, letting out a ragged breath. I hope he did not see me watching him. That would be so embarrassing!

"Well, well Dawn. Looks like you got yourself a date!" My mom sang from the kitchen.

"Mom!" My face turned red. She heard our entire conversation! I face-palmed myself. Of course she heard. Parents have ears like a hawk. I hope she doesn't get in the way of my love life. Now, what to do about the two invites from Lucas and Barry…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Dawn has gotten invited to Lucas's house and to the park from Barry. Which invite would you think she should take up on? Should she hang out at Lucas's house and give Piplup a chance to see Turtwig or should she go meet up with her supposed "best friend" at the park? Choose one of the choices below and go to the chapter. Remember, you get to decide her choices and that will decide who she would end up with.<strong>

**Send Dawn to Lucas's house: Go to "**

**Send Dawn to the park: Go to "**


End file.
